


I Guess That Destiny Is Doing It Right

by hanville



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But only a few years, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jisung is 23 and Minho is 25, Kissing, Lee Minho takes care of Han Jisung, Loosely based on Barcelona by Ed Sheeran, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Spain, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanville/pseuds/hanville
Summary: Jisung goes to a party and meets Minho, then they spent a night drunkenly dancing together around Sagrada Familia.Or, where Jisung falls in love with moonlight reflected in Minho's beautiful eyes.





	I Guess That Destiny Is Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!! it's me again with another minsung fic!  
a quick disclaimer, as i don't want to come off as a delulu shipper.  
i am not making neither minho nor jisung only about the ship and i deeply love and cherish their friendship. they're both my ults and writing this and much more fics about them is just me appreciating their dynamics together. please note it's only fiction and i in no way am stating that they're together or something like this. 
> 
> i made a playlist for you to enjoy the fic maybe a bit more. please check it out. :)  
spotify playlist

“I fell in love with the sparkle in the moonlight  
Reflected in your beautiful eyes  
I guess that is destiny doing it right  
And dance like they do in the Mediterranean  
Spin you around me again and again, and  
You're like something that God has sent me  
I want you, baby, solamente”  
**Barcelona by Ed Sheeran**

  


Jisung has not at all given in easy, not at all! Hyunjin had to promise him he would send him candies that Jisung loved so much but couldn’t get them in Spain and Felix had to swear he would be the one to pay for the pizza they’d all order next and Jisung would be able to choose whichever topping he’d like, for Jisung to even start considering the option of going out with his friends. Afterall, he was still unsatisfied, knowing exactly what the clubs in Spain are like. Of course it wasn’t the same thing as in Korea and Jisung already got used to Spanish vibes, but Felix and Hyunjin, as tourists, had no idea what was waiting for them. 

Afterall, Jisung pulled a simple look — he was wearing a loose patterned shirt and skinny, black pants, so that despite the certainty that he wouldn’t have much fun, he looked presentable. They left his apartment quite late but it wasn’t really a problem — parties in Spain lasted the entire night. 

Just after Jisung got them into the first served club in the area, Hyunjin and Felix left him to his fate, blending into the crowd of people dancing to the loud music. 

That’s why Jisung delightfully sat on a high bar chair, forcing a smile when the bartender asked him, whether he should serve him a drink. Before Jisung even had a chance to speak up, on the chair next to him, had appeared a man and interrupted the guy behind the counter, speaking broken spanish, “A bottle of the most expensive wine you got there, please”. Jisung raised his eyebrows, switching his gaze onto the brown-haired man next to him, instantly recognising his Korean accent. He even smiled a bit less forcefully and the stranger returned the gesture.

“Are you having fun?” asked the boy in Korean and Jisung frowned, not really quite catching his words because of the loud music. Seeing his momentary confusion, the stranger immediately returned to speaking Spanish and continued, “Sorry, I thought you are—”.

“I am from Korea,” Jisung interrupted him, talking loudly enough for the boy to understand him without any problem. “I just— I just can’t hear you well because of the music.”

The man immediately jumped off the stool he was sitting on and pulled it closer to Jisung, smiling at him friendily. “Maybe it’s gonna be better this way.” 

Jisung opened his mouth to speak up exactly at the moment the bartender finally set the bottle of wine in front of the stranger, who thanked him and paid by card. “Can I get two sangrias too?”

The bartender smiled flirtatiously at the man and prepared the drinks. Jisung took advantage of the moment and looked around the club, looking for his friends, but sighed, when he didn’t even catch a glimpse of them. 

“Is something wrong?” the stranger asked and Jisung shook his head. 

“Everything’s fine,” he said, leaning onto the bar. “I’m Jisung.”

“Minho.”

Jisung weirdly thought that the name suited him very well, even though he knew the man fifteen minutes at most and he just got to know his name and didn’t even know anything else. But, when Minho (wow, even in Jisung’s thoughts this name sounded so good and right) put the blood-red sangria that the bartender had given him under his nose, Jisung thought it over twice.

Minho must’ve noticed his hesitation as he rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, I haven’t poisoned it.”

“You could’ve done that when I wasn’t looking!”

Jisung winced as the boy took the glass into his hand and took a sip of the drink. 

“I wouldn’t have drank it if it was poisoned, would I?” 

Jisung had to agree with him, so instead of saying it out loud, he drank the sangria from his glass until the last drop, ignoring the smirk on Minho’s face. It didn’t end on sangrias, though, because just when the bartender came back to where they were sitting, Minho ordered more and more drinks, asking Jisung something every time. In this way, Jisung (already slightly tipsy), revealed to Minho that he had lived in Barcelona for two years, had a permanent job and was a translator, and also that he was twenty-three years old and hadn’t dated anyone since high school. He noticed how a mischievous smirk appeared on Minho's face and he couldn't resist rolling his eyes. 

“You wanna get away from here?”

Minho's question hung in the air when they had already had a seventh drink, which was much stronger than all the previous ones, and Jisung's mind seemed to get increasingly dark.

“Where to? You don't know the area at all, Minho,” "Jisung began to giggle, not sure why, but Minho stared at him so seriously that he straightened up in the uncomfortable barstool.

“So show me. Show me all the places you like, that make you want to live here for the rest of your life, show me yourself.”

That’s why they were walking along the sidewalk now, and Minho was holding the wine bottle he’d bought long ago. He smiled sweetly, allowing Jisung to lead him anywhere. That’s why they found themselves under the Sagrada Familia, and loud rumbling music from one of the bars made Minho place his hands on Jisung’s waist, dancing with him to the rhythm of the melody. Jisung started giggling when they almost fell over, because Minho forced him to dance when he had already had a few drinks and was very tired, and Jisung was never a good dancer.

Minho took a sip from the bottle, then put it back on the ground and began to spin Jisung around, embracing him in his arms and laughing loudly as Jisung began to squeak. Maybe Jisung liked too much how Minho's eyes sparkled when the moonlight reflected in them, but it didn't matter when they both danced in the middle of the square, exposed to strangers' eyes.

Jisung began to shout the lyrics of a song that often played on the radio — he never listened to it himself, but he remembered the lyrics, because for real, all radio stations played it at least ten times a day. Minho immediately started laughing at him, so Jisung stopped and took a step back, almost staggering and falling down onto the stone square. However, he managed to keep his balance and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be offended. Minho stopped laughing and looked quite serious when he said, “You sing very well. Don't stop.” And he started singing the same song himself, waiting for Jisung to join him. He didn't have to wait long, because Jisung glued himself to his side again, embracing him tightly with his arms and began to shout the lyrics, and some words sounded like total gibberish by the amount of alcohol in his veins.

Jisung was pretty sure that at some point his legs refused to obey him and he fell to the ground, dragging Minho along with him. He couldn't resist giggling as hard as Minho, who hugged him closer. “We danced for a long time, we can rest for a moment.”

However, this moment must have lasted quite long, because the next thing Jisung remembered were the cream walls of the hotel room at nine in the morning and the smell of fresh sheets in a king sized bed. Slowly, he tried to remember what was going on last night, but his mind was empty. He couldn't remember anything except... except those beautiful brown eyes and a kitty smile, the sight of which and memory of which caused his heart to skip a beat in his chest.

He tangled his fingers in his disheveled hair, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, but opened them wide as panic enveloped his mind and he realized that he was wearing boxers only. He jumped out of the bedsheets, scalded and walked to the large mirror on the wall, studying his body in search of any signs... It's impossible that he slept with a stranger, right?

However, the inscription on his left forearm caught his attention, written with a black marker. Jisung jumped away from the mirror, studying the words carefully.

_“I had fun with you.”_

What did it mean?

Jisung didn't even know how miraculously he appeared in that huge hotel room, but that wasn't his biggest concern at the time.

He located his clothes from the previous night on the back of the chair and quickly put them on. They smelled... not so much of him, but of... Minho.

He shook his head, feeling resigned, and took the keys from the desk into his hand that (he hoped) matched the door to the room and left it, closing the door. The whole hall was very quiet, but it made Jisung feel even more uncomfortable. He involuntarily worried that he wouldn’t have money to pay for the night in this place, because the hotel looked very luxurious and expensive, and Jisung didn’t have his credit card with him because he hadn’t really taken anything with him to the club the night before.

He went down to the reception and greeted the woman behind the counter. He gave her the keys, asking, “How much should I pay?”. The girl frowned, but she smiled at him, entering the data into the computer.

“The room bill was settled today at twelve past seven,” she said, and Jisung nodded in understanding.

“Can I know who settled it?” Jisung asked, hopefully staring at the receptionist who shook her head.

“I can't provide this information, I'm very sorry.”

Jisung would insist that the woman simply didn’t want to give him such information, but he bit his tongue and said goodbye to her, he left the hotel, running his fingers through dyed blond hair. He looked around the area and, knowing the street where he was, breathed a sigh of relief. He walked the distance between the hotel and his apartment quickly, and as soon as he opened the door he heard a scream, then someone’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“God, Jisung, don't do that again! I thought someone had kidnapped you and killed you and—” Felix rambled and Jisung barely caught his words. Hyunjin came out of the kitchen with a plate of toasts in his hand and almost dropped it on the floor when he saw Jisung.

“Where have you been, idiot?!”

Jisung winced. The screams didn't help his headache at all, neither did they improve his overall well-being. Felix pulled him by the arm into the living room, immediately wrapping a blanket around to him, and Hyunjin began feeding him with fresh toast.

That's how Jisung told them what he remembered last night, without skipping any details, while both of his friends were gasping or squeaking with excitement, though Jisung himself didn't know if it was exciting. He just met the boy and danced with him on the streets of Barcelona until he just collapsed out of fatigue, and the boy was nice enough to loot him into a luxury hotel and pay for his stay.

Oh, maybe there was something to get excited about.

Therefore, Jisung, lying in his own bed in the afternoon, while Hyunjin and Felix went to the store to buy him something good to eat, he thought about Minho.

Did Minho think about him too?

Jisung wanted to see him again, share a bottle of wine with him again, dance with him again, even though he had two left feet and through him both collapsed onto the stone street several times, he wanted to dance with Minho until he was out of breath. He wanted to be free with him, in Barcelona.

But Minho didn't wait for Jisung to wake up, Minho left him a message only, no sign of how he could contact him.

Jisung didn't know what to think about it. It was nothing serious, nothing that would bother him maybe.. a few weeks ago. This time, however, Jisung couldn't get Minho out of his head. He couldn't get rid of the sight of Minho when he drank wine straight from the bottle, he couldn't get rid of the sight of Minho when he held Jisung in his arms and their faces were millimeters apart, and he couldn't get rid of the sight of Minho when they laughed straight into each other’s faces, giggling for a reason Jisung couldn't remember.

He went to the balcony and opened the door, stepping outside. He leaned against the rail, letting the warm afternoon wind blow his face. Barcelona was no longer the same since Minho wasn’t at his side.

The best decision will be to forget about Minho, whoever the boy was.

★ ☆ ★

A few days later, Jisung didn’t think so much about Minho, or at least he tried not to — he spent good times with his friends when they went out to the city together, and even several times he served them as a guide, showing them around Barcelona, which for the last two years he have come to know like his own pocket.

Maybe he was hoping a bit that he would run into Minho along the streets and the boy would apologize for leaving him alone in the hotel and then they would go for coffee and— no. Jisung couldn’t think of Minho in this way, knowing him only from this drunken side, although with each passing day he came to the conclusion that the boy couldn’t be so drunk since he managed to lead Jisung to the hotel a few streets away from the place where Jisung he remembered they were the last time.

“Are you listening to us at all, Jisung?”

“Huh?” He muttered stupidly, and Hyunjin shook his head resignedly.

“I asked if you want to go for a coffee. Felix searched the internet for a good coffee shop and a nice rated one is just around the corner,” he said, and Jisung nodded. “Maybe I'll buy you a cake so you stop thinking about this boy all the time.”

“I was definitely not thinking about Minho.”

“Sure, Jan,” Felix quoted, poking his elbow to the side. Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

In fact, when they entered the cafe, Jisung immediately felt at home. The place was kept in a cozy atmosphere, with large windows and poufs on the floor, charming pictures on the walls and the smell of fresh cakes. The three of them took a table by the window, and Hyunjin immediately picked up the menu, which Jisung snorted at.

“You won't understand anything anyway, everything is in Spanish,” he said meanly.

Hyunjin was indignant and gasped, putting the menu on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. Felix, sitting next to him, giggled, nudging his thigh. “Don't be like that, Hyunjinnie. You know he’s right.”

“Et tu, Brute?”

“Hwang Hyunjin, I swear if you let Jisung order us something to drink, we'll leave him here and go for a walk in the park nearby, okay?”

Hyunjin immediately nodded vigorously, and Jisung let out a “Hey!” too loudly,, sticking out his tongue athis two friends. Hyunjin would probably kick him under the table or hit him in the face, if only Felix hadn't said:

“I want some good chocolate cake.”

Hyunjin immediately sat up straight, saying, “Did you hear? Find him a chocolate cake, Jisung.”

Oh yes, Jisung was able to see how much Hyunjin had been whipped to Felix many times before, when he lived in Korea and the two boys were just friends. Han couldn't help but smile when Felix intertwined his hand with Hyunjin’s, even though his heart ached when he remembered just doing the same with Minho a few days earlier. Only that between him and Minho there was nothing but one drunk night spent dancing together.

After ordering and receiving coffees and a piece of chocolate cake for Felix, Jisung leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. His friends talked fiercely, but Han couldn’t get any specific words from them. As soon as he opened his eyes, he reached for his drink and took a sip of his americano, but before he could swallow it, his eyes fell on something, someone behind Hyunjin, and he started choking automatically. Felix immediately jumped to him and began to hit him on the back to help him breathe again.

“God, Jisung, are you—”

“It's him!” Jisung croaked weakly, staring at the point after Hyunjin, so both Felix and Hyunjin’s eyes turned that way. “God, don't look there, he'll see you!”

His voice, when he screamed in a whisper, must have sounded comical, but he didn't care. His eyes were still fixed on Minho, watching him as the boy calmly scrolled through his phone and sipped iced tea.

Jisung couldn't believe he could see him again.

“God, Jisung, go to him, you moron!” Felix said, not trying to be quiet or discreet.

Maybe Jisung panicked too much, and his heart pounded dangerously in his chest as he looked at Minho. No doubt, the boy looked even better in the daylight, smiling under his nose at his phone.

Jisung suddenly heard Hyunjin shout “Minho!” and couldn't even stop him, because Minho looked up from his phone and his eyes landed on Jisung.

Excellent. 

On Minho's face came the most beautiful smile Jisung had ever seen in his life - at that time even Park Hyungsik taking part in the whitening toothpaste advertisement was nothing compared to Minho.

Jisung held his breath and let it out suddenly when he felt Hyunjin push him from his chair. He could barely stand on his feet as he was pushed towards the giggling Minho. He felt like his legs were made of jelly, and he was learning to walk for the first time. When he sat in the chair opposite Minho, he was still smiling so brightly and wonderfully, and Jisung had to refrain from shouting in his face that being so perfect was illegal.

“It must be destiny, don't you think?”

Minho's voice sounded even better than Jisung remembered. But the strangled squeak Felix let out (Jisung could bet that it was muffled by Hyunjin's hand) didn't sound good, but it was fine because Minho was still only looking at him and not at his crazy friends.

“Possible,” Jisung replied weakly, and Minho chuckled.

“Only ‘possible’? I feel disappointed.” The boy pouted, feigning sadness. “Maybe the date will change ‘possible’ to ‘certainly’? Hm? What do you think, Jisungie?”

Jisung heard Hyunjin once again silencing the excited Felix, who couldn't sit still while Minho and Jisung had their moment. Jisung must’ve been thinking for too long, because even Hyunjin shouted at him in a whisper, “Answer him, Jisung!”.

When Han returned his gaze to Minho, instead of a confident smile, he saw the boy's uncertainty, but as soon as he noticed that Jisung was looking at him again, he returned the kitty smile to his face.

Before Jisung spoke, he nodded affirmatively and smiled honestly. “I think it might be true. We have to find out.”

“Do you have a moment now, Jisungie?” Minho asked, resting his chin on his hands and staring at Jisung with those wonderful eyes. Jisung, though he was sitting, felt his legs refuse to obey him once again.

“Actually... actually I'm showing my friends around—”

“He’s free!”

Jisung turned to the table behind him simultaneously with Minho and saw Felix grinning at them. (Very broadly, which made Jisung wonder if his friend hadn’t broken his face tendons by accident.)

“Seriously? That's good,” Minho breathed a sigh of relief, and Jisung looked at him, smiling slightly.

“We can do without you, Jisung. We planned to leave you here anyway, so it's good,” said Hyunjin, sparing no details. Jisung covered his face with his hands and Minho chuckled. “You can go, Jisung. Go get your man's heart.”

Jisung groaned, covering his flushed face even more so that only Minho wouldn’t notice how embarrassed he was. His friends really had no qualms about it, and Jisung was only worried about whether Minho would run away from him, hearing what the two talk about him.

“Come on, Minho, I'm begging you, let's get out of here.” Jisung muttered under his breath, getting up from his chair and grabbing Minho's hand. He could still hear both Hyunjin and Felix giggle, so with his free hand, not looking back, he showed them his middle finger. Before he even left the cafe with Minho, of course, the boy had to add that three extra bit and - to Hyunjin's great delight - he answered his earlier provocation.

“I think he already has it, he doesn't have to try to get it.”

Jisung ignored his words, stubbornly dodging people on the sidewalk and heading towards the park, still holding Minho's hand. As soon as they arrived at a place that was not so crowded, Jisung took a moment to look at Minho very closely.

They sat on the bench, their palms still joined together, and for a moment they just looked at each other and none of them could restrain a smile.

“I didn't think I'd ever meet you again,” Minho said quietly, and Jisung thought he liked his voice very much. It sounded so delicate, yet sharp, and Jisung felt as if someone was pouring honey on his heart as soon as Minho spoke.

“Yet you left me alone in a hotel room and—”

“A hotel room? I'm sure we split up at the Costa Brava,” Minho said, frowning, and Jisung's heart stopped. He released his hand immediately and opened his mouth in surprise.

“But— In that case—”

Minho must have seen Jisung immediately start to panic, so he put his hand on his knee and said:

“I'm kidding, Sungie, I'm sorry. I took you to Rosellón, I swear. Nothing happened to you, you were with me the whole night.”

Jisung apparently relaxed enough to make it visible and Minho immediately grabbed his hand in his. Han nodded and then asked, “What happened when we were at the hotel? We didn’t—”

“No, Sung-ah, we didn’t do anything. You just insisted you couldn't sleep in your clothes, so I let you undress. We didn't even sleep in one bed because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable and went to sleep on the couch.”

Oh.

Jisung didn't even know if he should feel disappointed, but there was a spark in his heart that exploded, creating a pleasant feeling in his chest as soon as he thought Minho was taking care of him all night and didn't leave him to be on his own.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling gently. Minho immediately returned his smile and squeezed his hand in his, as if letting him know that he is next to him and is not going anywhere.

“It’s fine. Thank you for spending the night with me and showing me a part of your city. I appreciate it.”

Jisung nodded and looked at the bright sky above them. It was quiet for a moment, but Minho spoke up again.

“You need to know many languages to be a translator, right? It seems like a cool job.” Minho was smiling, also looking at the vault. Jisung had to admit that Minho impressed him even more, remembering what Jisung had told him about himself a few days earlier. The boy had to hold his liquor so that such details didn’t escape his mind.

“That’s right. But deadlines are damn stressful. Now I’m on vacation because my friends are visiting for two weeks and I’m serving as their guide, but I don't think I'm doing very well,” Jisung chuckled.

“I was and still am very pleased with your company. You told me more curiosities and presented more attractions than any guide I’ve ever had.”

“I had fun with you too, Minho. I don't think my legs ever hurt so much, but it was worth it. If you want to repeat it, you know where to look for me.”

Their first meeting (or second, if you count a drunken night on the streets of Barcelona) went quite peacefully. From the bench they moved to the grass after a while, tangling their legs together as they lay huddled in the soft greenery. Jisung could have sworn that in his life he had never laughed as loudly as with Minho and didn’t feel as good with anyone as with him. Despite the fact that they knew each other so briefly, they understood each other and managed to be as thick as thieves together.

In the evening they returned from the park with fingers intertwined, and Jisung accompanied Minho to his hotel. “Next time, I'll invite you somewhere else, how about it, Sungie?” Minho said when they arrived at the door of his room. None of them wanted to part, but they knew that they would see each other again soon, and they both treated it as compensation for hours spent separately.

“You have my number, just let me know.”

Jisung felt the atmosphere suddenly change, and saw Minho’s gaze wander over his lips. The next thing he remembered was the older boy's question, “can I kiss you, Sungie?” before their lips were smashed together with passion and fireworks exploded in his stomach. He kissed many people throughout his life, but Minho's hands on his hips and soft lips kissing his gave him the most pleasure he could ever imagine. He wanted to remember every detail so that whenever he thought about this moment in the future, he could feel everything. The way his fingers were entangled in Minho's hair, the way Jisung dominated this kiss, pressing Minho firmly against the door of his hotel room, the way Minho's mouth tasted, oh, so fabulously and crazily good. 

_Jisung wanted to remember all this and more._

Therefore, when they finally separated and Minho wiped saliva next to his mouth with the back of his hand, Jisung moved his hands to his cheeks and smiled gently. He looked at Minho's parted lips and how hard he was breathing. He stared at his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. He stared at his disheveled brown hair and would look until the end of the world were it not for the boy who passed by who cleared his throat significantly, passing them in the corridor.

Well, they were in a public place for people checked in to the hotel.

Minho chuckled and raised his hand, stroking Jisung's hair with it. “I think I should go now. We can put off such a show again at another time.”

“Only once?” Jisung smirked.

Minho kissed him briefly on the lips, then just said “A lot of times” and then disappeared behind the door of his room, and Jisung stood in the hallway for a moment, allowing his mind to process what had just happened.

Oh yes, he could definitely take part in such a show with Minho as the lead role many more times.

★ ☆ ★

**MINHO:** i think i might stay here a little longer  
**MANAGER:** it’s okay, minho. we don’t have to rush anything

★ ☆ ★

Jisung couldn't even count on how many dates with Minho he had been the last few days. It started with a text message in which Minho wrote how much he missed holding Jisung's hand, and then the boy appeared in his apartment, saying goodbye to Hyunjin and Felix with him, who were finishing their vacation and were forced to return to Korea. Hyunjin once again said that he was sure he had seen Minho somewhere, but the boy immediately denied saying that he had a common face. (Jisung didn't want to believe it - he had never seen anyone stand out from the crowd with their beauty like Minho did.)

Felix and Hyunjin got on the plane, promising Jisung that they would visit again soon, and Minho took him to a consolation to an ice cream booth in a park near Han's apartment, buying him ice with the most flavours Jisung could imagine. He held his trembling hands all the way to Jisung's apartment and then wrapped him in a blanket and turned on _High School Musical_ on his laptop as soon as they settled on his couch. Jisung glued himself to Minho’s side and sighed loudly, and Minho tenderly kissed his forehead.

The rest was already a history that, after all, Jisung remembered as if he had written it down, read it a million times, until it was completely stuck in his head.

Over the past few days, Jisung has been thinking a lot, but he only came to one conclusion - Minho was really important to him and he couldn't let him leave at all costs. He was used to his presence, maybe addicted to his kisses and how his fingers combed Jisung's hair when he jokingly said, “Do you ever comb your hair, Sungie?”. Maybe they moved too quickly, they barely knew each other, and yet they let each other into their lives. Maybe Jisung was afraid of the moment when Minho would just say, “All right, I had fun with you, but it meant nothing”. Perhaps Jisung didn’t want Minho to leave, and he knew that this moment was coming inexorably.

And as soon as Minho left Barcelona, Jisung would once again be alone in a huge city. All this hadn’t bothered him before — he liked his cozy apartment in the center of the city and how he didn’t have to leave the house to work. He liked the park nearby and the animals that the owners came with to. He liked the monuments of Barcelona, he liked the buzz and crowds on the streets. All this made his dream city, the city he fled to when he was twenty-one, magical.

It was his place on Earth.

But now that he thought he would have to live again without Minho, when they were separated by almost ten thousand kilometers, his heart trembled dangerously differently than it should.

Was it even possible that he got so attached and lost himself in someone he only knew a dozen or so days?

Jisung had no idea. But he knew that Minho had wrapped him around his finger with his sweet gestures full of tenderness and kisses that Jisung missed every second of the day. And maybe Han wasn't going to complain about that at all.

★ ☆ ★

“I think we should be friends for now.”

Jisung couldn’t resist the disappointed sigh that escaped his lips. He immediately reflected and nodded at Minho's words. The older boy was right — the relationship between them would have no chance. Jisung would feel uncomfortable with the fact that Minho would have to limit himself and think about him when Jisung was so far away from him.

Minho had his life in Korea and Jisung was definitely not going to take it away from him.

“Fine. Just…” Jisung paused, focusing on Minho's sad gaze. “Just don't stop keeping in touch with me.”

Minho shook his head vigorously, saying, “Never, Sungie. So many kilometers will divide us, but I will always think of you exactly as I do right now.”  
His hand found its place on Jisung's cheek, and he approached him. Instead of the kiss Jisung expected, Minho pulled him into his embrace and kissed his temple. “You mean a lot to me, you know, Sung-ah? A real lot. I don't know what I will do without you now. Who will hug me like a koala and give me bedtime kisses, huh?”

Jisung squeezed his eyes. He didn’t want to cry at all, but Minho unleashed all types of emotions in him and apparently also unlocked the level of tears, because despite everything, the whole waterfall began to pour out of his eyes and Minho pushed him away. Instead of leaving him like this, Minho kissed his tears away, putting the last kiss on his lips.

Jisung didn't know what the kiss meant. Maybe longing, even though they were still next to each other, hugging on the bed in his apartment. Maybe the love they had met on their way, but both were afraid to say it out loud. Maybe something that none of them could describe with words.

However, Jisung at that moment realized that Minho was a gift sent to him from heaven — his soulmate that he met by chance, but he was sure that at some point in his life he would still fall in love with those eyes that had all the stars hidden, even if Minho didn’t sat down in the chair next to him that evening and didn’t order sangria for him.

Jisung was sure they were meant for each other.

★ ☆ ★

Jisung cried as soon as Minho disappeared from his point of view at the airport. Despite everything, he decided to accompany him to the airport and together they took a taxi, where they said goodbye by hugging. (Jisung wished he had kissed Minho with all those people watching then and showed them all how much he would miss his... _friend_.)

Jisung was crying, lying in his bed. He was wearing Minho’s gray sweatshirt, which he gave him when they were on a date in the amusement park and it was too cold in the evening and Jisung apparently was trembling, since Minho just took it off himself and put it on Jisung.

“I need to hug you now so that you will be warm too,” Jisung said then, and Minho opened his arms wide and wrapped them around Jisung's body.

But when Jisung wept his eyes in his apartment, missing Minho like crazy, Minho was not there. He wasn't there and he couldn't tell him the stupid story to make Jisung smile. He couldn't turn on a comedy film to make him feel better. He couldn't kiss or hug him, couldn't give him his cat smile and flutter his eyelashes.

Because from now Minho was on the other side of the world and Jisung missed him so damn much.

★ ☆ ★

**MINHO:** i know it’s pretty late at yours but i’ve just woken up and i just wanted to tell you that i miss you a lot  
**MINHO:** facetime calls don’t do your real life self any justice and it kills me because i don’t know how much longer i’ll have to wait to see you again  
**MINHO:** take care, sungie. i hope you’re not as sad as you were. it’s been two months since i’ve left and i miss you every single day but it gets better. i hope it gets better for you too.  
**MINHO:** sorry, i keep saying the same thing over and over again  
**MINHO:** just… have a nice day, sungie. count it as a one day less for us to meet again.

★ ☆ ★

Jisung didn't plan it at all, it didn't even cross his mind, but when he packed the last pair of pants into his suitcase, he thought it was his first good idea in a few weeks.

Four months have passed since the day Minho left, during which, despite a time difference of seven hours, they regularly texted each other and called each other, sharing all the news of their lives. Jisung hadn’t shared one important information with Minho the previous evening, but he could only beg that the boy wouldn’t be angry with him.

When he was sitting on the plane, waiting for the twelve-hour flight, he was getting more and more convinced that what he was doing was right.

His apartment in Barcelona remained his — clothes, furniture, books and notes: it all stayed there, waiting until one day he would come back there. His suitcase was filled with only the most necessary things — and he planned to start a new life instead of returning to the old one he had left two years ago in Korea.

After talking to his boss, who was close to tears, when he told her that he was quitting his job, he left the office even more confident in his decision. The woman offered him a job at a distance — she didn’t want to give up his efforts and talent and allowed him to keep the job — he only had to stick to the deadlines set and provide translations on time.

Therefore, when flying by plane to Seoul, his heart was unusually light, and all weights seemed to be far behind him, in Barcelona.

Finally he was heading to his _home_.

He now had a reason to stay.

★ ☆ ★

He got into the taxi hesitantly, letting the driver handle his suitcase and gave him the address to which he should go. He only had it because he complained that Minho’s sweatshirt no longer smelled of him and Minho took pity on him by sending him a few pieces of his clothes. The return address was written on the package and Jisung cleverly used it.

On the way through the center, his attention was caught by a huge billboard for a few seconds, but after a long reflection and confused glances from the driver, as he fidgeted in the back of the taxi, he concluded that the building certainly could not have been decorated by the face of his Minho.

Arriving to the huge apartment building exactly an hour and five minutes later, Jisung thanked the driver, paying him the right amount of money and sighed. Looking at the building, he had the impression that he was standing in front of the house of the country's greatest star, but his Minho lived here.

He was surprised when the security of the building told him to show his ID, but he obediently carried out the order and after a short searching (wow, it was really strange) he could take the elevator to the appropriate floor, where Minho's apartment was located.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Minho's number and bit his lower lip. His stomach clenched and his heart pounded as he waited for Minho to answer.

“What's up, Sung-ah? I thought it’s really late in Barcelona? Can’t you sleep again? Why—”

“Open the door, Minnie,” Jisung interrupted, stepping back and forth on the doormat. He stared at the number on the door with huge eyes, his shaking hands clutching the phone to his ear.

“Did you send me another package, darling?” Jisung could _hear_ that Minho was smiling at that moment, which is why a smile immediately crept up onto his face.

“Check for yourself.”

Jisung didn’t hang up but pushed the phone away from his ear and stared at the door tensely. As soon as it opened, he heard only “Oh God” and immediately felt strong arms wrapping around him. He hugged Minho back tightly to himself, trying to maintain balance, but his legs refused to obey and he and the boy landed on the floor.

Minho sobbed, sniffed, and let waterfalls of tears flow down his cheeks. “You are real,” he panted, and Jisung nodded, moving his hand to the back of Minho's head and pressing it tightly against his own shoulder “Real.”

“I'm here, Minnie,” Jisung panted, squeezing his eyes tightly. “So kiss me. Kiss me hard.”

★ ☆ ★

“I told you I knew him from somewhere! And then they hung this huge poster promoting _Reign_ at the roundabout in the center and I knew my eyes were not deceiving me!” Hyunjin patted Jisung on the shoulder. “You found yourself an actor!”

“I found myself Minho,” Jisung corrected him and allowed the boy next to him to comb his hair with his fingers. He smiled tenderly at him and joined their hands together.

“You know each other— you know each other for six months and you already live together,” Felix said, which Minho confirmed.

“And we’re adopting a cat tomorrow,” he added.

“And you’re adopting a cat tomorrow,” Felix repeated.

Neither Hyunjin nor Felix reacted when Jisung and Minho kissed in front of their eyes — they gave them a moment to themselves, letting unspoken words hang in the air.

_Minho and Jisung were soulmates._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos if you've enjoyed my work and let me know in the comments what are your overall thoughts. 
> 
> i would gladly appreciate any form of feedback!
> 
> twitter  
curiouscat


End file.
